Une Farouche Détermination
by ploum ploum
Summary: Dans une clairière, une jeune fille armée d'une faux attend, immobile. La bataille est sur le point de commencer.


**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici un petit One Shot sur Soul Eater, un manga que j'aime beaucoup. Il n'y a pas de spoiler.**

**A l'origine, ce texte était une partie du premier chapitre d'une longue fiction, mais je préfère le décomposer en OS, quitte à le reprendre plus tard.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Seule, debout au milieu d'une clairière sombre, une jeune fille semblait attendre, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était parfaitement immobile, et attendait ainsi depuis de longues minutes déjà. On aurait pu croire que le temps s'était arrêté, étouffant toute vie. Seul le mouvement régulier de sa poitrine se soulevant à chacune de ses inspirations prouvait qu'elle était toujours vivante. Malgré l'étrange irréalité de la scène, le silence total qui encerclait cette fille pétrifiée rendait l'atmosphère sérieuse et pesante. Même la nature se taisait, respectant ce silence.<p>

Elle était jeune, à peine une adolescente, mais il se dégageait d'elle une sorte d'aura de sérénité et de confiance qui détonait avec cette ambiance tendue. Ses pieds, chaussés de lourdes bottes noires et blanches, reposait avec assurance sur le sol poussiéreux. D'elles partaient ses jambes, ornées de muscles longs et fins qui témoignaient d'une vélocité acquise à force d'entrainement. Ses longues jambes s'étiraient, interminables, pour disparaitre sous une jupe scolaire rouge et noire. Ses hanches étaient fines, ainsi que son buste. Elle avait enlevé son long manteau noir, son pull et la cravate de son uniforme, ne conservant qu'une chemise blanche qui laissait deviner, sous le tissu, ses formes naissantes. Son dos était droit, ses épaules en arrière, sa tête relevée avec assurance. Sa bouche aux lèvres remplies formait en ce moment une moue insolente. Ses cheveux blonds, nouées en deux couettes de chaque coté de sa tête, effleuraient ses épaules. Une frange retombait avec douceur sur son front intelligent.

Elle avait fermé ses yeux pour mieux se concentrer, et ses cils laissaient une ombre aux coins des ses paupières. De ses mains gantées, elle tenait fermement devant elle le manche d'une faux à la taille impressionnante. La lame extrêmement tranchante était colorée en noir et rouge, comme par désir de s'accorder avec la jupe de la jeune fille. Tout en elle, de sa posture à l'expression farouche de son visage, laissait paraitre une froide détermination.

L'adolescente se concentrait sur le rythme calme de sa respiration. Les yeux toujours clos, elle pouvait ressentir tout ce qui l'entourait, percevoir le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement.

**oOo**

Soudain, une légère brise vint tourner autour d'elle, jouant avec la frange sur son front, faisant frémir sa jupe et le bas de sa chemise. La jeune fille pris alors une profonde inspiration, et ouvrit les yeux. Au même instant, la voix grave de Soul, son Arme, se fit entendre, provenant de la longue faux :

— Maka.

Cet unique mot, il l'avait prononcé d'un ton calme, aussi doucement que le bruissement du vent. Elle ne lui répondit pas, ils se comprenaient. «Ça commence», pensa t'elle.

Profitant de la brise, deux shuriken, l'un derrière l'autre, volaient dans sa direction. Maka bloqua le premier de sa faux et bondit en arrière pour éviter le deuxième. La bataille venait de démarrer.

Des coups de feu résonnèrent dans son dos ; sans se laisser toucher, Maka se mit à courir et se retrouva à pleine vitesse en moins d'une seconde. Changeant brusquement de direction, elle entreprit un virage serré et misa tout sur sa rapidité afin de surprendre son assaillant par derrière. Elle ne pu mettre son plan à exécution car presque instantanément, un éclair bleu traversa son champ de vision et elle dû faire un brusque écart pour éviter l'obstacle qui venait d'atterrir devant elle. Le premier de ses agresseurs venait de se montrer.

Malgré la vitesse de ses mouvements, elle parvint à distinguer très clairement les détails du tatouage en forme d'étoile sur l'épaule de son adversaire.

— Maka, en garde !

Le cri d'alerte de Soul fut inutile, elle parait déjà du manche de sa faux la lame du katana noir qui s'abattait sur elle. Son assaillant n'y était pas allé de main morte, Maka senti le choc des deux armes se répercuter le long de ses bras et elle recula sous la puissance du coup. Changeant habilement sa faux de main, elle bloqua avec la lame un nouveau coup du katana qui provoqua des étincelles. Au même moment, avec sa main libre, elle frappa de toutes ses forces le ventre de son adversaire qui fut projeté en arrière, son dos partant s'écraser contre un arbre dans un craquement sonore.

Le combat n'était pas fini, un des deux agresseurs était encore debout, et la tornade aux cheveux bleus qu'elle venait d'assommer n'allait surement pas tarder à se relever. Soudain, alors qu'elle cherchait du regard le deuxième combattant, un coup puissant porté à ses jambes fit rouler la jeune fille au sol. Elle avait sous-estimé son adversaire aux deux révolvers qui d'habitude préférait éviter le combat rapproché. Mais elle pouvait encore le vaincre.

Elle se releva d'un bond et commença à enchainer les coups. Sa faux fendait l'air avec violence. Son adversaire était certes très agile mais pas invincible, pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Précis, le tireur parait ou évitait chaque mouvement de la faux acérée.

A ce moment là, l'autre combattant, qui reprenait rapidement ses esprits, se releva en grommelant un juron. Il s'empara de son katana qui gisait au sol et rejoignit la bataille en hurlant de toutes ses forces. Maka devait maintenant faire face aux deux adversaires en même temps, et ceux-ci paraient chacun de ses coups.

Les lames de la faux et du katana qui découpaient l'air et s'entrechoquaient violement provoquaient des sons métalliques particulièrement désagréables. Des crissements retentissaient à chaque fois que le tireur bloquait la faux avec le canon de ses pistolets, comme si l'acier lâchait de longues plaintes atrocement dissonantes. A cela s'ajoutait les cris des trois combattants concentrés dans la bataille, parfois entrecoupés de grondements de douleur. Les nombreux coups de feux s'élevant de cette cacophonie sonore rendaient se vacarme tout simplement assourdissant.

La jeune fille enchaina les pirouettes, utilisant toutes les techniques de combat rapproché qu'elle connaissait. Elle mettait toute son énergie dans chacun de ses coups. Complètement immergée dans le combat, elle se battait autant avec son Arme qu'avec ses pieds et ses poings. Bien qu'elle fût plus rapide que ses adversaires, ceux ci avaient l'avantage du nombre et répondaient à chacune de ses attaques. Aucun des deux camps ne parvenait à dominer la bataille.

Soudain, alors qu'elle esquivait un nouveau coup de katana, elle entendit le sifflement d'une balle qui passa si prés de son visage que la jeune fille pu en sentir la chaleur sur sa joue. Tous perçurent le grondement d'indignation de Soul. Réagissant instinctivement, elle lança un puissant coup de pied dans la main du tireur, envoyant valser un des deux révolvers dans les airs.

Continuant sur sa lancée, Maka profita d'un instant d'inattention de son adversaire encore désarçonné par sa dernière attaque. Si rapide qu'on avait du mal à suivre ses mouvements, elle feinta et réussit à aplatir sa faux sur la tête du tireur. Le manieur de sabre en profita pour lui assener un coup du plat de la lame sur la hanche qu'elle ne pu parer que partiellement. Laissant échapper un cri de douleur, Maka comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas remporter le combat ainsi. D'une manière totalement imprévisible, elle bondit alors en arrière, mettant quelques mètres entre elle et ses agresseurs.

— Soul ! hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de son partenaire.

Les deux autres combattants avaient compris ce que la jeune fille et son Arme voulaient faire, et ils se jetèrent sur elle, mais c'était trop tard. D'une même voix, Maka et Soul hurlèrent à pleins poumons :

— RÉSONANCE DES ÂMES ! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

En une fraction de seconde, Maka sentit la puissance l'envahir. Son âme était maintenant reliée avec celle de son partenaire, sa vitesse, sa force et la puissance de ses coups étaient décuplés.

Sans laisser à ses adversaires le temps de réagir, elle se jeta sur eux et mit fin au combat en quelques mouvements. Sa vitesse était maintenant si élevée que ses gestes devenaient flous. En une attaque, elle atteignit le brun à la poitrine, lui coupant la respiration, et l'autre combattant aux jambes, l'obligeant à poser un genou à terre. Elle enchaina alors une série d'attaques et remporta la bataille le temps de cligner des yeux. Les deux garçons, projetés au sol, sous la menace de la faux, ne pouvaient plus porter la moindre attaque. Le combat pris fin aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Un silence oppressant remplaça le vacarme de la bataille. Ils restèrent de longues secondes ainsi, s'observant sans bouger, calmant leurs respirations. Enfin, l'un des deux jeunes hommes, celui armé de révolvers, admit leur défaite d'un hochement de tête.

Soul repris alors sa forme humaine :

— Maka ! Tu vas bien ? Comment va ta hanche ? Pas trop mal ?

Le jeune homme examina Maka à l'endroit où Black Star l'avait violement atteinte. Nullement gênée, la jeune fille le laissa soulever légèrement un coin de sa chemise et poser ses doigts froids sur la blessure.

_ Pardon Maka, je ne voulais pas frapper si fort, s'excusa le fautif.

_ Oh, ça va, j'ai pas mal. J'aurai un bleu demain, c'est tout. Décidément, tu tapes comme une mauviette. En tout cas, ça, c'était du combat !

_ Ouep ! On vous a explosé ! Maka, tu étais vraiment cool, renchérit Soul en adressant un clin d'œil à sa manieuse. Cette dernière se sentit alors rougir.

— Tu parle, c'est parce que je l'ai laissé gagné ! Sinon, elle n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance contre moi, le grand Black Star !

— Ah oui, et le coup que tu as reçu au ventre ?

— Juste un moment d'inattention, et puis, je ne me battais pas sérieusement !

Pendant ce temps, Tsubaki, Liz et Patty avaient elles aussi repris leur forme humaine et leur voix se joignirent aux autres.

**oOo**

Pendant que Black Star racontait sa propre version du combat sous les regards amusés des adolescents, Death the Kid, resté à terre, repensait aux récents évènements et aux fulgurants progrès de Maka. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Devant ses yeux apparut alors un gant blanc. Il leva la tête et regarda la jeune fille souriante qui lui tendait la main.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Kid ? L'interrogea t'elle tandis qu'elle l'aidait à se relever.

Kid regarda cette fine main qu'il tenait encore. Au bout d'un moment, sans la lâcher, il répondit :

— Je pensais seulement à vos progrès à tous les deux. Depuis quelques semaines, à chacun de nos entrainements, tu deviens plus forte, plus rapide, tes mouvements sont plus agiles. Soul s'adapte bien à ces changements, tu le force à s'améliorer pour te suivre. Vous devenez plus fort à deux. C'est comme ça que doivent évoluer un Manieur et son Arme.

— C'est vrai que vous devenez forts. Ces derniers mois, dit Liz qui avait rejoint la conversation, Kid et Black Star, même en faisant équipe, n'ont pas réussi à vous battre une seule fois !

— Tu es trop forte, Maka, impressionnante ! Renchérit sa sœur Patty.

Maintenant, tout le monde écoutait leur conversation. Soul regardait fixement Kid, qui se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de Maka. Il la lâcha alors lentement.

— Maka est belle quand elle combat, ajouta Tsubaki d'une voix douce. Elle est gracieuse, on dirait qu'elle dance. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Soul ?

Les yeux émeraude de Maka se levèrent alors et rencontrèrent ceux pourpres de son partenaire. Soul détourna le regard.

— Maka, belle ? Ça m'étonnerait ! Ironisa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. De toute façon, j'ai autre chose à faire que la regarder pendant qu'on combat, continua t'il en tournant le dos au groupe. Et puis à la vitesse à laquelle elle me fait tournoyer, je n'arrive pas à voir quoi que ce soit. Encore heureux que je ne sois pas malade !

Il ferma alors les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir un magistral « Maka chop » sur le crane, mais il ne perçu qu'un léger soupir dans son dos.

Un éclat de rire résonna alors dans la forêt, coupant leur conversation. La voix de Black Star s'éleva du haut d'un arbre :

_ Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais moi, les combats, ça me donne FAIM !

_ Mais quand est il monté là haut, celui là ?

_ Venez manger à la maison, les invita Maka. Blair a surement préparé le dîner, elle cuisine vraiment bien vous verrez.

_ On ne voudrait pas déranger, s'inquiéta Tsubaki.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Soul, cet espèce de chat bizarre prépare toujours beaucoup trop à manger, il y en a pour tout un régiment. Même aidés de Black Star, je ne pense pas qu'on arrivera à tout finir. Par contre, je préfère quand c'est Maka qui s'occupe du repas.

Soul se tourna vers sa partenaire. L'œil brillant et un filet de bave aux lèvres, il attrapa sa main et la supplia :

_ S'il te plait Maka, tu veux bien nous cuisiner une soupe miso ? J'adore ta soupe, elle est excellente, je ne peux pas y résister ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait !

La jeune fille fit semblant d'être ennuyée, mais au fond, elle était ravie de faire plaisir à son ami.

_ Oh, mais… bon, d'accord, si tu y tiens.

_ Merci Maka, tu es la meilleure, s'exclama Soul en lui plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

Continuant leur discussion enjouée et dynamique, la bande d'amis mis le cap en direction du centre de Death City, quittant la forêt qui leur servait de terrain d'entrainement.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et si vous voyez des éléments à corriger ou à améliorer !<strong>


End file.
